Protective- a Demetri Volturi DDlg
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Roselin is a shy young college student who has recently transferred to a college in Italy. She is on Spring Break when she and her friends decide to go to Volterra, Italy. Here her world changes. She encounters love, adventure, and danger.
1. Ddlg Disclaimer

DD/lg Information

DDlg stands for Daddy Dom/little girl. DDlg or DD/lg is a dynamic in which one half of the relationship is the caregiver/dominant and the other is the childlike/submissive. It is considered a sub-branch of BDSM, agreed upon by consenting adults. The dominant role is called the Caregiver, while the submissive is called the Little. Opposite gender roles can also occupy the caregiver or Little persona.

There are many misconceptions involving this branch of BDSM. It is not a relationship between an actual father and daughter/mother and son or any act involving a minor, incest, or pedophilia. A caregiver is a parental figure or an influence on the Little. While the caregiver may be the dominant one, relationships of this dynamic require more love, support, care, and guidance.

Everyone's dynamic will be different in some way. Some relationships are sexual, while others might not be; some dynamics involve ageplay, while others do not. While it may or may not involve sex, it can involve play with things such as stuffed animals, bedtime stories, coloring, and other childlike activities (ageplay) along with BDSM aspects such as limits, punishments, spankings, etc. There are many different preferences in a DDlg dynamic, which is why communication between the parties involved becomes so important.

AgePlay

Ageplay or Age Play is essentially "Role-play". Age play is the term consenting adults use when they act or treat another as if they were older or younger than what they are, sexually or non-sexually. This is a role play and should not be confused with age regression. This is similar to "Pet Play" because you are acting, not regressing.

Some common ageplay in a "Vanilla" relationship would be when someone dresses up as a Cheerleader or Highschool student while the other becomes the Headmaster/Mistress or Teacher etc. Less common ageplays are when someone pretends to be an infant, this is called infantilism, more commonly referred to as 'adult babies'. There are also 'Littles' whos ages can range from 3 – 10, and Middles refer to the preteen and teenager years. A Little's or Middle's age doesn't have to be permanently set in stone and is entirely dependent on the individual participating. Not all Ddlg relationships participate in ageplay.

What is a Little?

The term 'Little' refers to the submissive or childlike half of the DDlg dynamic. They are also referred to as baby girls/boys, little girls/boys, and the submissive (subs). Daddies/Mommies (Caregivers) may make up their own nicknames for their Littles such as 'princess', 'darling', a sub name, or other general terms of endearment.

A Little can be of any age or sex. It can be the crazy cat lady down the road or a successful CEO. A man can be a 'baby girl' and a woman can be a 'baby boy'. There are no set rules and every Little is different. They can be the 'child at heart' or the one that enjoys childlike aspects, or maybe just take on the role without the enjoyment of childlike things.

There are some Littles who enjoy the 'Little space' and others who enjoy the 'sub space' or both. Generally speaking, Littles require their dominant partner acts as more of a parental or authoritative figure in the relationship.

The DDlg dynamic has nothing to do with pedophilia, incest, or abuse. Some Littles engage in ageplay, while others do not. While ageplay is a common practice, it's not the norm for all DDlg relationships. There is also a difference between ageplay and regression but that's a subject to address at a later time.

For Littles that do participate in ageplay, the Little may regress to childhood or assume a role at a certain age. It could be the way they dress or what they enjoy (coloring, playing with toys). It could be late teens (middles) or early childhood. These activities should be for the Little's happiness and benefit, and may be completely non-sexual. As long as it is safe, sane, and between consenting adults, it's roleplay and should be regarded as such. Littles are the light of a caregiver's life.

What is a Daddy Dom?

A Daddy Dom or Mommy Domme is the dominant half of the DDlg relationship. The dominant half is a maternal/father figure, also referred to as a 'Caregiver'. Caregivers in a DDlg relationship are the Little's mentor and teacher, protector, head of discipline, and provider of love and support.

A caregiver is able show his Little new perspectives on situations, problems, and the world in general. Through shared joy the caregiver is able to bring them out of their shell and instill a self-confidence that they never knew they had. Just like a flower, with the right care and nourishment, your Little will bloom before your very eyes.

Info for friends and family

So what is DDlg?

Daddy Dom / Little Girl. Ddlg or Dd/lg, is a relationship/lifestyle in which one person is the caregiver/dominant and the other is childlike/submissive. It is a branch of BDSM, agreed upon by consenting adults. The relationship can vary from casual meets to deeply connected lovers/married couples, as does the type of play that these partners enact. No two Ddlg couples are the same, as every individual has their own needs and desires, as with BDSM the sub or little holds ultimate power, if they say they are uncomfortable or wish whatever roleplay/activity to end, it ends right there and then.

It is not a dictatorship or forced apon an unwilling supplicant, the dom/daddy and sub/little take away very different things from their shared experiences together, this is explained further in their corresponding sections. The opposite gender roles are called Mommy Domme and little boy. There are many misconceptions involving this branch of BDSM. It is not a relationship between an actual father and daughter/ mother and son or any act involving a minor, incest or pedophilia. There is nothing unnatural or wrong with this kind of relationship provided, like with any other relationship there is plenty of open truthful communication. The stigma surrounding BDSM is slowly fading away in this day and age. For more information on this subject take a look at the 'What is Ddlg?' page by clicking HERE.

Do you think it's caused by sexual abuse/repressed homosexuality/another psychological issue?

Should I send them to a psychiatrist?

There is nothing wrong with having an interest in BDSM or the Ddlg lifestyle, people from all walks of life are drawn to BDSM be it through personal fetishes or curiosity, and has been given a bad rap by religious nay sayers and a general closed mindedness in society. Do not to assume your friend/family member has suffered some-kind of trauma because of their lifestyle/sexual choices. If your friend's involvement is in fact caused by an outside force then they will tell you when they are ready. If an unfortunate occurrence like sexual abuse has happened in your friend's past, it doesn't mean it "made" them seek out BDSM/Ddlg. If your friend requires a therapist to help them come to terms with themselves, that's fine. Don't seek out a psychiatrist to "cure" your friend against their will--this will be damaging to your relationship and potentially harmful to their mental health.


	2. Character info

Name: Roselin Berne

Age: 22

Height: 5'10

Weight: 108 lbs.

Nationality: Caucasian- British descent

Portrayed by Gemma Ward

Demetri Volturi

Age: Unknown (Thought to be around 2,000)

Height: 6'0

Weight: 154 lbs

Nationality: Caucasian- Greek


	3. Chapter 1

not edited. 6-24-18

Word Count: 1,003

Roselin's P.O.V.

I sighed in bliss. The sun was shining down and the warmth felt wonderful. The only problem was the dang humidity. It had rained pretty bad during the night so now it isn't the dry heat I have become so accustomed to but the humid kind where your clothing sticks to you after a few moments of being out of your house. I popped my neck and stayed seated at the café table, waiting for my two friends, Ariel and May to come meet me. We were unable to get the same hotel here in Volterra, but ours are pretty close by- with the common center place being the café.

I looked down to my outfit. It was comfortable for the walking we would do throughout the day. I was wearing some sketchers sandals, blue jean shorts, and a crop top. It was styled to look like a black bandana- I could not find my blue one. My thoughts were broken by a call of my name. I looked up to see Ariel and May coming up to me. I smiled at them and stood up from my chair and grabbed my bag. I put it on and we went inside the café to get our orders.

I got a yummy iced mocha latte whilst Ariel got a vanilla frappe and May got a plain coffee. Bleh. I sipped in the delicious concoction, feeling ready for the day, well, almost as my breakfast order was not ready yet. I was getting chocolate chip pancakes and had added a fresh bowl of mixed fruits. When my food arrived I felt my mouth water at the aroma of fresh pancakes. I took my time eating as we started to discuss what we wanted to do. "Hey, we should go to the shopping center then tour that castle later. It looks stunning!"

They nodded in agreement as I smiled in excitement. I love learning the history of places so us going on a tour of an ancient building is a big excitement for me. We finished up our breakfast and headed out to shop some. I sighed as I felt the AC of the shop hit my heated flesh. It felt so good to feel the cool air. I got a few things whilst my shopaholic friends bought whatever tickles their fancy. I got a flower crown headband, and a bunch of Studio Ghibli items. I got, a 17- Disc DVD collection, plushies, fans, a phone case, pillow, and charm. When we left we decided to drop our things off at the hotel and then head for the tour.

I freshened up after putting my bags by my suitcase and we headed out. When we arrived there was a beautiful lady with dark hair and pretty violet eyes. I wonder if they're her real eye color. We were led throughout the castle and I stared in awe at how immaculate they kept things. There was no dust and the paintings looked like they should be in museums. We arrived to an ornate door and when it was opened I gasped in awe. There was an oculus that shined light into the center of the room. There were stone benches throughout the circular room.

The doors closed behind us and then I heard screams. I looked around in shock at what I was seeing. These things were moving at incredible speeds and biting the other people from the tour. When they would pull away blood was on their mouths. A dark brunette boy walked towards me and I backed up with my hands curled up to my chest in front of me. I whimpered as he neared me- my back to the cold stone wall and my eyes squeezed shut. There was the sound of something crashing and i looked up in shock. In front of me stood an Adonis His face sharp and angular, eyes shining a bright ruby, and his light brown hair gelled into spikes on his head. He was snarling at the boy who was coming at me and I felt really confused by this.

He turned to face me completely and when our eyes met I felt the sense of home. Like I was meant to be here, as cliché as it sounds. He raised a hand up and cupped my cheek in his large cold palm. "You are not hurt are you, piccolo?" Crap, even his voice sounded perfect!

"I-I am f-fine."

"Demetri, what is the meaning of this."

So that is his name. Demetri. That's a nice name. I flushed as his gaze was still focused solely on me as he answered the blonde haired males question. "She is my mate, Master." Gasps echoed throughout the room. A dark haired man held out his hand to Demetri and he took it. An older man with long brown hair smiled. "He speaks the truth. Their bond is gold." The blonde looked between us before sighing. "Very well."

The long dark haired male smiled at me welcomingly. "May I?" He held out his hand to me and I tentatively placed mine in his. " It is so nice to meet you dear Roselin."

"How did yo-?"

" I have the ability to read one's mind through a single touch. Now, Do you know what we are?"

I shook my head, still feeling confused, and a bit overwhelmed. "We are vampires, little one." When he said that I felt a chill go down my spine. I fought to regress at the term he gave me and he gave me a knowing smile. I flushed, fully taking in the fact of what he said. He knew everything about me. Including my secret. How will Demetri take it? Wait, why am I thinking that for?

" Demetri, here, is your mate. You were made for him, piccolo." I said a quiet 'oh' and realized that he still had my hand in his. He chuckled softly, "Aren't you a breath of fresh air, little one."


	4. Chapter 2

Roselin's P.O.V.

I watched Demetri as he seemed to study me silently. Aro, the vampire who read my thoughts with a touch had told us to go up to Demetri's room. It was a spacious one with a large, california king sized bed, a seat at the window, and a fireplace with a bookshelves on either side. I so badly wanted to bounce on the bed but refrained. When i looked back at him he was smiling softly. " Little one, are you tired?" I shivered at the nickname, Aro must've told him.

"No. Just curious." He smiled and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to him. I sat down and he reached out a tentative hand to stroke my hair. I leaned into his touch and sighed at his cool skin. It felt so nice in this heat. " What is it you wish to know, Roselin?" When my name rolled off his tongue I thought I would die. "What did you mean by me being your mate?"

He chuckled as I had tilted my head, looking like a confused kitten or puppy. " It is simply that. You are my mate, my other half. The one made for me and I for you. You are what I need and I am what you need."

"D-did he tell you of what I-?"

"Yes he told me little one. To think that that would be something I needed seemed fitting. I have been around quite a long time Roselin. I am very aware of the different lifestyles and kinks that are out there. I did not think that DDlg would be something I would seek out, but with you it seems like the perfect fit for us both. You need someone to care for you yes?" I nodded shyly, looking down at the ground and chewing on my bottom lip. He lifted my head and I saw that his eyes held compassion and love in them. " Well I need to care for you. I would have it no other way, little one. Do not shy from me. I love seeing your angelic face."

I blushed as he said that. "D-does that mean you want to be my?" He chuckled softly, " say it little one. Let me hear it from those rosebud lips."

"D-daddy." He groaned softly, eyes closing in bliss. 'I never knew I would like that as much as I do, little one." He opened his eyes and pressed a kiss onto my forehead. "Shall we get your things after dark, princess?" I nodded my head, "Yes please." He smiled, " Such a well mannered princess I have."

I suppress a yawn but he seems to have noticed my sleepiness. " Take a nap little one, I shall wake you when we are going to leave." I crawled into the bed after kicking off my shoes and nestled under the covers. He got up and I whined. He stopped and looked to my sleepy face, " Yes little one?"

"D-don't go daddy….please." He smiled softly and was around the bed and on the other side of my in a blink of an eye. " Fret not, my sweet. I will not leave your side. Rest now, your little mind needs it." I dozed off, feeling his fingers running through my hair soothingly.

When I woke up he was still beside me, looking down at my sleepy face with an affectionate smile on his face. "Hello there, sleepyhead." I started to rub at my eyes and he quickly stopped me, " Do not do that little one. You'll hurt those pretty eyes of yours." I nodded, still not awake yet. We went to the hotel and I grabbed my key to get my things. He quickly grabbed the suitcases as I pouted up at him. He smirked and kissed my nose, "Let us go little one."

I nodded my head, blushing deeply as we left. I checked out and we went to the castle. When we arrived he placed all of my bags onto the table and turned back to face me. "Come, i want to show you something." He led me to the room next door and I saw that it was white, unlike the other doors which were a dark oak. It had silver lettering on it that said princess on it.

He opened it and I gasped in awe. Inside was a large room. There was a TV mounted on the wall with a case beneath it filled with Disney and Pixar movies. Across from it was a ball pit already filled with plastic balls ready to played in. In one of the far corners sat a comfy looking daybed with shelving above it. The shelving had coloring books and books for me to read as well. In the other corner was a large pile of stuffies. I looked at him in awe as tears welled in my eyes. His brows furrowed as he saw that. "Do you not like it?"

I smiled a teary smile. "I l-love it daddy! Its so pweety!!" He smiled and pulled to him. " Daddy is glad to hear that princess. This will be your new playroom."


End file.
